Come a long way
by GSR4ever87
Summary: The Caine family will once again be together in the Caine household, and while getting ready and visiting for Christmas Eve, they'll reminisce about their lives. Find out what they've been doing for the past 15 years. Twelfth & Final story in the A Different Beginning Series. A little A/U.
1. Reminiscing Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the main characters

Summary: The Caine family will once again be together in the Caine household, and while getting ready and visiting for Christmas Eve, they'll reminisce about their lives. Find out what they've been doing for the past 15 years. Twelfth &amp; Final story in the A Different Beginning Series. A little A/U.

Title: Come a long way  
Genre: Family, Romance  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: None  
Time-line: 15 years after from this moment on  
Warnings: None  
Main Parings: Ducaine  
Minor Parings: Kyle/OC, C.J./Brenda, Christy/OC, Josh/OC, Sarah-Elizabeth/OC, GSR (Mention Only)  
Series Order: A Different Beginning, A life changing moment, First day of school, A Change of heart?, A new baby in the family, Leaving Miami, One chapter ends, another begins, Trouble in Paradise?, Never Stopped, Their little girl is growing up, From this moment on, Come a long way

* * *

Come a long way

Chapter 1: Reminiscing Part 1

After putting on her dress shoes with a small heel, Calleigh Caine stands up from the chair she had been sitting in, walked up to her dresser and looked at the mirror in front of her.

The woman that was staring back at her was not the same young woman that came to Miami all these years ago, not only had age gotten to her, but she found a love that came to her unexpectedly and is so deep and strong that it has lasted for 34 years now, and she expected it to last a lot longer.

While thinking about her loving husband, she hears a clearing of a throat, so she turned around and saw him standing in the doorway, smiling at her. He may have aged too and now retired from full duty as a CSI, but she'll never get tired of seeing him around.

He walks up to her, a little slower than his earlier days, then stopped in front of her, cupped her cheek and said. "You almost ready?"

She smiled and replied. "Almost handsome, help me with my necklace?"

He nodded with another smile. "Always."

She turned around, picked up one of the many necklace's she had gotten from him through the years, then he took the back of it and clasped it before kissing her head lightly. "All done."

"Thank you."

He nodded again while he placed his hands on her shoulders, she then places her right hand on top of his left, feeling the wedding band, while they just looked at each other through the mirror in silence for a few seconds.

After he kissed her head again, he whispered. "We should finish setting up, the kids will be here soon."

She nodded, then after looking on the dresser at a recent family photo that was taken, which their family had gotten bigger in the last 15 years, she turned back around, slipped her fingers through his before they started walking out of the room hand in hand so they could get ready and spend Christmas eve with the ones they love.

* * *

After Kyle had placed the presents he was going to take to his parents house in a bag, he walks up to the mantle and smiled at the photo of him and his family while he thinks about how he got here.

Once he left the army at age 28, he stayed at his parents house for a few months before figuring out his next career move, and after he decided to become a cop, he did just that. When he was a member of MDPD for a few years, he met the woman that would become his everything.

He had a few women in his life through the years, but none of them felt as right as it did with Maggie Jones.

Kyle moves his hand up to the photo before running his thumb over her beautiful face as he thinks back the first time he had met her.

_Flashback_

_12 years ago_

_After Kyle had walked into the hospital, he headed right for the elevator so he could ride it up to the nursery and see if the baby was in there before going to the room. When the doors opened, he walked out and headed for the nursery, stopping at the window once he reached it, then he looked at all the boys and girls and their names._

_Once he found the one he was looking for, he started to smile, which stayed on his face for a good two minutes when he heard a woman's voice. "Which one's yours?"_

_Not really thinking about the question or looking at the woman who spoke, he points to the middle baby in the first row and said. "Her, Jessica Calleigh Caine."_

_"You have a very beautiful daughter, and that's a beautiful name, it fits her."_

_When Kyle heard that response, he figured he had to clear something up, so he looked to the right, but when he did, the words got caught in his throat as he saw her kind blue eyes looking into his, then he mentally shook his head and replied with a smile. "Don't let my brother hear you say that."_

_She raised an eyebrow and asked a little confused. "Why?"_

_He chuckled before replying. "Because that should be his baby, not mine. She's my niece."_

_Jessica was born earlier that morning, but since he had to work, he couldn't meet her with the rest of the family._

_She looked at him wide-eyed and said. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry, the way you were looking at her, I just assumed."_

_Kyle waved it off and said. "That's ok, no harm no foul." Then he looked at his niece again._

_The woman watched him before looking at the babies, but before she could say anything else, her pager goes off. "Excuse me, I have to go."_  
_Kyle just nodded, clearly distracted by his niece at the moment._

_After a few seconds, he started to speak as he turned his head to the right again. "I'm sorry, where are my manners, what's your name..."_

_He trailed off when he realized she wasn't standing next to him anymore, then jumped when a voice came from his left. "I think you know my name."_

_Kyle sighed as he looked at his brother. "Man, did you have to do that?"_

_C.J. raised his hands up in surrender. "Sorry, what's going on, who were you talking to?"_

_Kyle shook his head and replied. "I don't know her name, but I think she is a nurse here, she was wearing hospital scrubs."_

_C.J. nodded in understanding, then grabbed his phone from his pocket and hands it to him while saying. "Check my photo's and see if she is in there."_

_Kyle raised an eyebrow at that. "Do I need to tell your wife something?"_

_C.J. gave him a look that stated he wasn't amused, then shook his head. "There was a birthday party last week and pictures were taken with my phone, she could have gotten in a picture or two."_

_Kyle nodded in understanding, and while he was looking through the birthday photos, C.J. started looking in the nursery and smiled at his little girl, the extra light in his life._

_A few seconds later, Kyle smiled and said. "There she is, next to one of your other nurses and doctors. She's the brown-haired woman, about 5'8, with the blue eyes."_

_C.J. looked at his brother and grabbed the phone from his hands, looked at the picture and nodded. "That's Maggie Jones, she just started working at the hospital two weeks ago, she was one of the top nurses."_

_Kyle took the phone from his brother's hands and started looking at her while repeating her name in his head with a smile on his face, then C.J. smiled as he watched him. "Wow, I don't believe it."_

_Kyle looked up from the photo to look at his brother. "What?"_

_"You just met her, and it was what a minute or two conversation, and you already like her."_

_He didn't know what was going on with him, but he actually had to keep a blush from coming to his face as he cleared his throat. "I don't know, I think there was something there, I was mostly distracted by your daughter to really find out."_

_C.J. felt his brother's uneasiness as he looked at his niece again, then he shook his head with a chuckle as he looked at his daughter again. "My older brother has finally gotten bit by the love bug."_

_Kyle looked over at him and asked. "And who said I've never been bitten by that bug before?"_

_In all the years that C.J. had known his brother there weren't many girlfriends that he's known about, granted he wasn't part of his everyday life for his first 16 years and another 10 while Kyle was in the army, but he hadn't heard of any long time potential girlfriends, and if there was somebody special during his time in the army, he would have brought her home to the parents, C.J. was sure of it._

_Kyle sees the look his brother was giving him, then he chuckled and shook his head. "Ok, you're right, I may have been bitten by a small love bug here and there, but I never had this feeling before."_

_C.J. chuckled as he puts his hand on Kyle's back. "Welcome to the club, man, it's about time."_

_Kyle shook his head, handed him the his phone back and said. "Oh shut up and go get your daughter so we can take her to see her mother, I'm sure they miss one another."_

_C.J. nodded with another chuckle, that's why he walked down here in the first place, and as he walked to the nursery door so he could get his daughter, Kyle looked to the left so he could see nurses and doctors walking by, and a part of him was hoping he would see Maggie again. He thinks he just found out what love at first sight was. He mentally shook his head, but 'you have it bad' kept repeating in his head._

_End of Flashback_

It took Maggie a little while to agree to go out on a date with him since she didn't have very good experiences in the past, which he told her he would wait as long as it took, and once they had their first date and after it, they became inseparable, feeling they had finally found their true loves.

He comes back to the present when he hears his five year old twins, Mandy and Katie. "Daddy, mommy wants to know if you're ready."

Kyle turns from the mantle to look at his girls, they may have been twins, but they were very different.

Mandy was more of a mommy's girl, not only the same features, but liking the same things as her, and Katie was the daddy's girl through and through, right down to the blond hair.

He smiled as he kneeled down and replied. "I will be, once you give your dad a hug."

They giggled as they ran toward their father and he closes his eyes while wrapping his arms around his beautiful angels.

As they were pulling back, he speaks again. "Ok, go get your coats and we are out of here."

"Ok, daddy."

After they kissed his cheek they ran toward their bedrooms while he stood up, and as he walked to the bag of presents, he sees his beautiful wife walking into the living room.

When her blue eyes caught his, he smiled at her, which she raised an eyebrow and asked. "What?"

He walked up to her, cups her cheek and whispered. "Nothing, just wondering if I told you that I love you today?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her husband of 10 years. "I think you did, but you can always refresh my memory."

He smiled back. "Gladly." Then he leans down and kisses her softly on the lips before pulling back and bringing her into his arms. "I love you Maggie."

"I love you too Kyle."

After a few seconds of being in each other's arms, they pull back as the girls came running back in the living room, and Katie said. "Ok, we're ready."

Even though they see their grandparents a lot, they never get tired of seeing them.

Kyle smiled at his girls and replied. "Alright, let's go."

They cheered before the girls started walking toward the front door, and Kyle followed behind after grabbing the bag of presents.

* * *

When the sound of the doorbell came through the house, Horatio was going to stand up from his chair, but Calleigh had walked in the living room from the kitchen and smiled at her husband. "It's ok, handsome, I got it."

He leans back in his chair with a smile as Calleigh reached for the door, then after opening it, she smiled at Kyle and his family while the twin girls shouted. "Grandma!"

Even with all the grandkids that she had, it still felt weird to be called a grandma, but she'll take the name with pride.

She kneeled down and opened her arms. "Come here girls."

The girls went right to her arms and gave her a hug and kiss before getting out of her arms and running to their grandfather. "Grandpa!"

The grown-ups chuckled as Calleigh stood up, then after Kyle and Maggie walked into the house, she shuts the door and gives her son a kiss on the cheek before he walks to the Christmas tree and places the presents under it.

Calleigh and Maggie smile at each other, and she asked. "Do you need help in the kitchen, mom?"

Calleigh nodded and replied. "I'm almost done, but sure."

After Maggie nodded, her and Calleigh walked into the kitchen.

As the girls left the room and Kyle was placing the presents under the tree, Horatio was sitting in his chair with two of his granddaughters on his lap, listening to them talk about their morning.

He still remembers the day these two came into this world.

_Flashback_

_5 Years ago_

_At the moment Horatio and Calleigh were the only two family members in the waiting room, they had called everybody, but they hadn't showed yet._

_As Calleigh slipped her hand into his, he looked over at her and smiled, then he smiled bigger. Calleigh saw the sparkle in his eyes, which she knew she could take credit for a lot of his sparkles, but this one seemed different, so she turned her head and noticed why, Kyle was walking up to them with his face beaming like nothing they ever seen before, well at least other than his wedding._

_The parents stood up, then Kyle walked right to his father and gave him a hug and started sniffling, Calleigh released her husband's hand so he could hold his son, which he did a second later. "Congratulations, son."_

_Kyle sniffled as he pulled back from his father. "Thank you dad." Then after another sniffle, he shook his head. "Sorry, I don't know where this is coming from."_

_Horatio's eyes were misting as he cupped his son's cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about, it's an emotional time having children, and not only for the mother's."_

_Kyle nodded, then after the tears were off his cheek, he hugs his mother before pulling back and saying. "Well let's go meet your newest grandchildren."_

_Horatio and Calleigh nodded with smiles on their faces before taking each other's hand and following Kyle toward the hospital room where Maggie and his new twins were in._

_Once Kyle opened the door, they walked in and it didn't take Kyle very long to walk up to the bed._

_They watched husband and wife kiss before Kyle took his first daughter out of his wife's right arm, then he turned toward his dad and said. "Mom, dad, this is Mandy Caine, your first granddaughter."_

_Kyle had became a Caine before he enlisted in the army, and it was one of the happiest moments of his live._

_Horatio's eyes were bright as he took his first granddaughter in his arms, then he looked down and said. "Hi Mandy, welcome to the family." Then he brings the baby up towards his face so he could kiss her on the forehead._

_While Horatio was looking down at Mandy, Kyle had grabbed his second daughter and walked to his mother. "And this is Katie Caine, your second granddaughter." Calleigh's eyes were beaming as Kyle handed Katie to her._

_When Katie was finally in Calleigh's arms, she did the same thing her husband did before they both walked over to the chairs so they could have a little time with their granddaughters, and while they were doing that, Kyle walked to his wife's bed, sat down on the side of it and said. "Well it might be awhile before we get our daughters back, so we might as well relax a little bit." They all chuckled as Kyle moved his arm around his beautiful wife._

_After a few minutes of them each holding their grandchildren, Calleigh transferred Katie into Horatio's arms so he was now holding both of them, and everybody in that room could see the love that was shining in his eyes, it was like he fell in love all over again._

_End of Flashback_

Which every grandchild that came into this family, he did fall in love all over again.

Horatio comes back to the present when the girls asked if he was ok, and he just smiled, kissed their heads and replied. "I'm just perfect girls."

They snuggled to his side as he looked at Kyle, and Kyle was a looking at them the same as the day his girls were born, he also fell in love all over again, especially because he saw his wife in those beautiful girls.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it. More to come. Please review.


	2. Reminiscing part 2

AN: Merry Christmas to you all, thanks for the reviews and support, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2: Reminiscing part 2

C.J. had just finished tying his tie when he turned around from the mirror and saw his wife of fifteen years walk into the room, he didn't realize how fast time can really go by until he was sitting at the dinning room table across from this beautiful woman, celebrating their 15th year together months ago, it just seemed impossible that they already got to that milestone, yet they did.

Brenda sees the look her husband was giving her and she asked with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

He holds out his hand, so she walks up to him and takes it, then after he brings her closer to him, he cups her cheek with his other hand and asked. "Nothing, I just love you. Have I told you that today?"

Brenda smiled with a nod. "You have, but you know I can't get enough."

"I do Brenda, and these last fifteen years have been amazing. I can't believe I had gotten so lucky to have this beautiful woman in my life."

Brenda shook her head with a smile as she stopped the blush from coming. "Stop it."

C.J. shook his head as he brings her closer to him. "There will never be a day that I'll stop telling you that you're beautiful, you were when I first saw you at age 11 and you are now at age..."

She puts a hand up to his mouth and shook her head. "Please don't continue."

He chuckled before placing a soft kiss on her hand, then he pulls her hand back and brings her in a hug as she whispered. "I love you too and the life that we have is beyond amazing."

After they held each other for a few minutes in silence, and as she steps back from his arms, Brenda's phone rings from the dresser, so after a smile, she walked to the dress and grabbed it before answering it. "Hi Chris."

C.J. smiled at the mention of his first child's name, he also couldn't believe how fast time flew regarding him, he was 24 and had been living in New York since he left for college at age 18, he went to New York university like his mother. Currently he's working as a manager at a electronics store.  
There were a few similarities between father and son as he was growing up, but he could never capture the spark that his father had when it came to basketball, so he chose to go a different route, he actually played soccer, like his aunt Christy, during his school days and was really good at it, even winning a few championships himself.

After a back and forth conversation, Brenda turns to her husband and hands him the phone. "He wants to talk to you, so how about you do that while I get the rest of the kids ready, then we can go, alright?"

C.J. smiled again with a nod as he took the phone from her hand. "Ok, sweetie."

After she kissed him on the cheek, she walked past him and out of the room as he put the phone up to his ear. "Hey buddy. How is it going?...I'm glad...Yeah we understand, I'm sure they will understand too...I'll tell them...Love you too...Marry Christmas...Bye." C.J. sighed as he ended the call, he was going to miss having his oldest not here today, but he understood the responsibilities on going to the girlfriends' parents house sometimes.

After walking out of the room, he walked down the hall, hearing his wife talking to the younger kids as he passed one of their rooms, then he walked down the stairs and grabbed the bag of presents they had already put in the bag to take to his parents house before walking out of the house and heading toward the mini van.

Once he put the presents in the vehicle, he closed the back and looked at his two-story house.

It was very similar to his parent's house, including it being next to the beach, in fact when they had saved up enough money they were looking forward to having a house, possibly, on the same street as his parents, but there was none available at the time so they had to take a house on another street.

His thoughts get interrupted when he heard his 12 year old daughter's voice. "So are we ready to go, dad?"

Jessica Caine was the spitting image of Brenda, right down to the glasses, and she absolutely loved her father. Their bond was strong the second she was in his arms, but seeing how strong the bond was with the women in his family, it really wasn't that hard to imagine.

He smiled as he looked at Jessica, but before he could speak, his 6 year old son, B.J., speaks right behind her. "Yeah are we?"

B.J. looked like and was alike his father in a lot of different ways, even playing basketball, but was really closer to his mother.

C.J. nodded at them. "Yeah, we are."

As they smiled back they continued to walk to the mini van while his mind takes him back to the past.

_Flashback_

_12 years ago_

_After C.J. walked into the apartment, which was the same apartment that Brenda was living in before they had gotten back together, he places his keys on the table beside the door as he spoke. "It smells nice in here."_

_From the kitchen stove, Brenda smiled and said. "Thank you."_

_He walked around the counter and up to her before wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her head, then watched her stir the sauce for the spaghetti, he then smiled, and after another kiss on the head, he asked. "So what kind of wine would you like tonight?"_

_They were celebrating their third wedding anniversary tonight while Chris was over at his parents house, and since they don't drink that much when their child is with them, he thought they could indulge tonight._

_Brenda paused, then she shook her head. "I don't want any tonight."_

_He was a little curious on why she would decline on something they didn't do very often. "Why not?"_

_"Do I have to have a reason? Is there a rule that states when my son isn't here that I should just go crazy and grab the first alcoholic beverage around?"_

_C.J. pulled his arms from her waist and shook his head. "No, of course not, I'm just curious? Are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_Of course he wouldn't let it go and kept pushing, and normally Brenda was a very patient woman when it came to this protective side of him, but today hadn't been a good day for her, so she lost her patience faster than ever before._

_After she checked the food on the stove, she turned around and said. "Fine, you want to know why I don't want wine?" He stopped talking while she finished with tears in her eyes. "I'm pregnant, ok!" She sniffled and said. "And I was going to make this special dinner and tell you then, but you ruined it." Then she puts her hand up to her mouth and ran out of the kitchen to their room so she could use the master bathroom._

_C.J. stood there very shocked at what was just revealed, then a few seconds later he sighed and started walking to toward the room._

_Once he got in there, he knocked on the bathroom door and said. "Brenda, honey, can I come in?"_

_A few seconds later he hears the toilet flush and the faucet on, then once there was no sound, the bathroom door opened and she walked past him so she could sit on the bed and look down at her hands. He watched her for a second before walking over to her and kneeling down, then he placed his hands on her thighs and said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed. I guess I was just worried that something was wrong and you were scared to tell me."_

_She sniffled before looking into his eyes. "I wasn't scared on telling you, or had any thought of keeping it to myself until I couldn't anymore, I just wanted to tell you at the right time."_

_He smiled a little and replied. "I know, and I had to go and ruin it, like I said, I'm sorry."_

_She paused for a second before asking. "So should I have been worried to tell you?"_

_He moved so he was now between her legs, then he cups her cheek with one hand while he delicately placed his other hand on her stomach, and smiled with love in his eyes. "No, this is great news, actually forget great, this is wonderful news."_

_She felt a little better, but before she rejoiced in this news, she asked shyly. "Is this the right time for us to bring another baby into our lives?"_

_He didn't even hesitate. "I think it is, but we should start looking for another apartment or a house because three people in here is fine, but with four, I think we'll go a little crazy."_

_She nodded in agreement as she placed her hand on top of his that was on her stomach while the butterflies in there had calmed down. "Can we get one close to the beach?"_

_C.J.'s eyes sparkled as he replied. "We'll see what we can do about that, ok?" Brenda smiled with another nod, then he sighed. "Brenda, about earlier, I..."_

_She puts a finger to his lips to stop him. "You don't have to keep apologizing, I know you are just looking out for me when you get that way, just know that if my health was in serious trouble and I needed to tell you immediately, I would."_

_He nodded with a smile, then he leans closer to her and kisses her softly on the lips before pulling back and saying with a very big smile on his face. "A baby, honey, and I get to be there from the beginning."_

_She wrapped her arms around his neck while she replies. "Yeah, you get to see me balloon up like a whale and everything else that goes with it, sounds like fun, huh?"_

_He ran his thumb in circles over her stomach and said with love in his eyes again. "You'll still be beautiful to me, and I'll proudly walk down the street with my hand in yours, beaming at every person that passes us by."_

_She played with his hair in the back as she looked into his eyes. "You really would, wouldn't you?"_

_"Oh yeah." He ran his thumb up and down her cheek with his other hand as he continued. "And I'll get to see and feel the things I didn't get to the first time, and I get to be there for you and give you support when you really need it." His eyes started misting up, and after a peck on the lips, he removes his hand from her cheek and his other hand from her stomach before wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her while saying he loves her and thank you over and over again._

_She closes her eyes as she held him to her, feeling and hearing his words against her neck, knowing that being there with her from the start this time was just as important to him as being there after the baby is born. That's just who her man is, and no matter what, she's going to love every side of him that he shows, even the ones that drive her crazy at times._

* * *

_6 Years ago_

_After the doctor had checked the weight, measured and cleaned the newest Caine baby, he smiled as he walked toward the family. "Ok mommy and daddy, time to meet your son."_

_Their eyes beamed, and as the doctor handed their son to Brenda, C.J. asked. "A Son, really?"_

_When Brenda was pregnant with their second child, the moment they could know what they were having, they wanted to know, and was happy to be adding a girl to the family, which also made Calleigh happy, and when they had gotten pregnant the third time, they decided to wait and be surprised, so they had no idea who they would be getting today._

_The doctor nodded with another smile at C.J. before he saw him turn his attention back to his son, then he cleared his throat before speaking again. "I'll give you guys a few minutes alone."_

_The parents nodded, but their full attention was already to the little guy in Brenda's arms._

_When the door clicked shut, C.J. kissed her temple and said. "Another son, honey."_

_She smiled as she looked at her husband. "You ok with that?"_

_He smiled with a nod. "I was ok with any gender we got, just as long as they came from you."_

_After a peck on the lips, she looks down at her son and said. "I do feel bad for your mother though, I think she was hoping for another girl."_

_C.J. shook his head as he started playing with his son's little fingers. "She'll be fine, once she sees his face, she'll forget ever wishing for another girl in the family."_

_"You sound very confident on that."_

_He nodded as he turned his eyes to his wife. "I am, because I know how much she loves her boys."_

_Brenda smiled and replied. "And I love mine."_

_He leans toward her and they peck on the lips a few times before he pulls back and said. "And I love my girls."_

_Her eyes was beaming with that comment, then she cleared her throat before talking again. "And speaking of our boy and girl, you should call them and let them know."_

_He nodded as he looked at his son again. "I will in a minute, I just want a few more minutes with you guys."_

_As she watched him looking at their newest addition, she fell in love with him all over again just by his face beaming with pride that he had another child to love and care for._

_End of Flashback_

He comes back to the present when he heard his wife's voice. "You ok, sweetie?" He mentally shook his head as he saw her walking hand in hand with their last two kids, 4 year old twins, Alison and Aaron.

Alison had brown eyes with medium length, brown hair and Aaron had brown eyes with short, blond hair.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go."

Alison slipped her hand out of her mother's and ran to her father, he smiled as he picked her up and carried her to the driver's side of the vehicle so he could buckle her up while Brenda took care of Aaron.

After everybody was in the vehicle and buckled, and as he checked the review mirror, his eyes saw the twins again and his mind takes him back to when they became theirs.

_Flashback_

_Four years ago_

_After they had B.J. they had a discussion about having one more child, so when they thought it was the right time, they tried again, and when they found out it wasn't happening they went to the doctor, and that's when they found out that they couldn't have anymore biological children._

_When they went home after getting the sad news, they comforted each other, and even mourned a little for the loss of the child they'll never have, but at the end of that evening, they talked about how blessed they've been with three other children and that's more than a lot of couples had, and they thought that was the end of their baby discussion._

_Which it was for a few months after that day, until he brought up adopting. She was a little hesitant at first, not because she thought it was a horrible idea, she just didn't want to be in a situation where she was happy and excited about it then something happens and it didn't go through. But she cautiously said ok and decided to go with the flow, and if it didn't happen, then she would tell herself it just wasn't in the cards for them anymore._

_When the day that they were signing the papers had finally came, they walked into the adoption agency and to the office of the woman that was helping them out, then after she placed the papers in front of them, she smiled and said. "Now let's get these papers signed so you two can be once again proud parents." They smiled in return as they started signing all the papers that they needed._

_Once the last signature was made, C.J. slid the papers over to her, and after she checked them over, she said. "Alright, just sight tight and I'll be right back."_

_The couple nodded, and when they were alone, he slipped his hand in his wife's and asked. "Does it feel real to you yet?"_

_She kept that cautiousness with her through this whole process, and she wasn't letting up just yet._

_She shook her head with a sigh. "No yet, I have to hold..."_

_He cuts her off. "I understand."_

_She nodded again as the door opened and woman behind them said. "Here we go proud parents."_

_The couple got up from their chairs then turned around and walked up to the woman, and only when their 1 month old babies were in Brenda's arms, did she look at her husband and said with her eyes beaming. "Now it is real to me."_

_When they started the process of adopting, they had planned for just one child, a daughter, but when one of the files they were looking at turned out to be about twins, a boy and a girl, she took that as a sign that they should be bringing home twins, and C.J. just smiled and told her more the merrier._

_He smiled at his wife as he kissed her temple before looking down at the twins that made their family complete._

_End of Flashback_

He came back to the present when Brenda places her hand on top of his, then he looked over at her and she was looking at him with a curious look. "Are you sure you are ok? You seemed a little zoned out today."

He smiled as he squeezed her hand. "I think my mom gave me something that she use to do while I was growing up."

"Which is?"

"Flashbacks of our kids."

She nodded in understanding with a small chuckle. "Well I do it too, so it must be a sickness all our parents give to their children. Just make sure you get us to our destination safely."

"Of course, when it comes to you guys, safety is my middle name."

They smiled at each other, and after a small peck, which Jessica and B.J. said 'eww' and the twins started singing mommy and daddy sitting in a tree, they chuckled, then after he places both hands on the steering wheel, he started on their destination.

* * *

For the second time today, the doorbell came through the Caine household, but instead of Calleigh opening the door, Kyle was there to do the honors.

He smiled at the family and said. "Hi Kids!"

The kids gave their Uncle Kyle a big hug before running in the house to say hi to everybody else before visiting with their cousins.

Once C.J. and Brenda hugged Kyle, they walked into the house, and as C.J. was greeting his parents after putting the bag of presents by the tree, Kyle asked as he shuts the front door. "Aren't you forgetting somebody?"

When C.J. pulled back from his mother, he sighed a little. "Chris is staying in New York for the Christmas holiday with his girlfriend and her parents, but he did say he wanted me to tell you Marry Christmas and that he'll see everybody around New Years."

They nodded in understanding, then Kyle smirked. "So he's spending the holiday's with his girlfriend at her parents house? Interesting, will we be introducing the next Caine soon, maybe a little Caine soon after?"

C.J. looked at his brother and said. "Don't even joke about that, I'm not old enough to have a grandchild."

They chuckled as Kyle walked up to his brother and pats him on the shoulder. "Sorry man, but you know it's coming faster than we all would probably have liked."

C.J. sighed and nodded. "Don't I know it, it feels like yesterday I was just holding them." He points to his other children as they were sitting on the floor. "Now look at them." They all nodded again in understanding, then C.J. cleared his throat before he continued. "Well it isn't the right time to be sad, and there is nothing really to be sad about anyways, we all have our good health and this is the holidays, so how about we enjoy it."

After a third nod, the women walked over to the couch while the men was in their own little area, and they started talking, laughing, smiling, and waiting for the rest of their family to show up.

* * *

AN: More to come. Please review.


	3. Reminiscing Part 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews, here is the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Reminiscing Part 3

25 minutes later

(After Christy's and Sarah-Elizabeth's family showed up)

After Christy sat down on the couch, she looked around the living room with a smile as she watched her family in little circles talking amongst one another, then she moved her eyes to two of the men that she held dearest, outside of her father of course.

Unlike her brother, C.J., her major firsts didn't revolve around just one person.

After a few dates with Brian, which that's who she shared her first real kiss with, they realized they were better off as friends, so they broke it off a few weeks after their first day, and even though the relationship didn't last, she never regretted who her first kiss was. But she did end up back at square one, which happened a few times for her.

She never regretted the experiences she shared with the guys that she became involved with through the years, well most of them anyways, there were a few she wished she could go back and have a redo, but overall she thought she did pretty well on her selections. She just couldn't seem to find the right guy to build her life around long-term, and that made her insides turn to Jello or make her heartbeat like it had never done before, until one day 5 years ago, which she almost thought it wasn't going to happen between them.

As Christy continued to look at her husband of 3 years, who also happened to be 5 years older than her and a firefighter, her mind took her back to the first time they met.

_Flashback_

_6 years ago_

_After graduating from high school with high honors and one high school state championship with the soccer team, she accepted an academic scholarship from the university of Miami, which made the family happy that she was staying close to home for school. After her freshman year at the university, she finally decided what she wanted to be, a grade school teacher._

_When she had gotten her degree and was ready to teach, her old grade school was hiring, so she was hired to teach 1st &amp; 2nd graders, and had been doing that for 4 years when her life had changed after she had met the father of one of her students._

_It was the morning of the first day of school, and even after 4 years of doing this, she was still enjoying it as if it was her first, she had just finished writing today's agenda on the board when there was a knock on the door and a voice was heard behind her. "Excuse me, but is this Ms. Christy Caine's room?"_

_Christy turned around with a smile and was about to speak, but the words got stuck in her throat when she saw the man standing there, he was around 6'0, very short brown hair, an athletic build with the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. Her heart had skipped a few extra beats as she tried to shake off this feeling that rushed through her, then she cleared her throat and replied. "Yes, I'm Christy and this is my room..uh...Classroom."_

_When he smiled she really could have lost it, but she kept her cool as the man looked out in the hall and said. "Come on Brittany, honey, we are in the correct room." He looked at Christy again and said. "She's a little nervous, we just moved here from Los Angeles." Christy nodded in understanding as a 6 year old little girl with brown hair and hazel eyes walked into the room with her pink backpack. _

_Christy smiled at her as she stopped next to her father. "Hi Brittany, I understand that moving to a new place and going to a new school can be scary, but I promise I'll do what I can to make you comfortable. In fact since you are the first student here today, why don't you pick your seat, would you like that?"_

_Brittany nodded with a smile, and after taking her father's hand, she walked them up toward the front row before taking the last seat on the left, Christy smiled and replied. "Excellent seat, so I take it you like the front row."_

_She nodded as she takes her backpack off, then Christy walks to her desk to write down Brittany's name on the seating chart while the father was saying goodbye to his little girl, then she hears his voice again, only this time it was closer. "Thank you Ms. Caine, I feel she is in good hands." Christy smiled at him with a nod, then he held out his hand and continued. "By the way, I'm Tyler Parker."_

_When Christy shook his hand she felt it, that spark that she's heard so much about from her parents and the older siblings, but before she could lose herself in the feeling, she mentally shook her head while thinking it was never going to happen._

_She then cleared her throat and replied. "Nice to meet you."_

_He smiled as he released her hand, then said. "I better go, enjoy your day."_

_"You too."_

_After a third smile, he looked over at his daughter and said. "Have a good day, sweetie, I'll pick you up after school."_

_Brittany looked at her father with her hazel eyes shinning bright. "You too daddy, love you."_

_"Love you too, munchkin." Then he walked out of the room as Christy watched his every move._

_She didn't have time to daydream though, because a few more students came into the room soon after, then a few minutes later the bell rung for the start of school and she had to get ready to teach, and she won't admit this to anybody, but that was the first time since she became a teacher where it was hard for her to concentrate all day._

_When the bell rung to end the school day, she had the students stand in line, even the ones that didn't ride the bus, and she walked them outside and watched the kids that rode the bus get on before taking the rest of them back to the classroom so they could wait on their parents._

_5 minutes and three students later, Christy heard the knock on the door and Tyler's voice. "Hi, I'm here to pick up Brittany."_

_Brittany smiled and turned around as she shouted. "Daddy!"_

_Tyler smiled as Christy stood up from her seat at her desk. "Why don't you clean up and you can leave, ok Brittany?"_

_Brittany nodded and started to clean up her desk as Christy walked to the back of the classroom to talk to him._

_He smiled at her and asked. "Did she have a good day?"_

_"She did, and I think she even made a few friends."_

_"That is very good hear." Christy nodded with a smile, then Tyler cleared his throat and said. "Listen, I don't know if this is acceptable or not, but I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me some time." She looked at him a little shocked and he continued without hesitation. "Of course if you are involved with someone else, I understand why you can't."_

_She cleared her throat and asked. "And what about Brittany's mother?"_

_"We've been divorced for three years now."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry." She said the words and she kind of meant them, but she couldn't stop her heart from doing small jumping jacks._

_Tyler gave her another smile and replied. "Thank you, but It happens. We just became unhappy all the time and realized that it wasn't doing anybody any good staying together."_

_Christy nodded in understanding, then replied after she cleared her throat. "To answer your question, no, I'm not seeing anybody." She watched his eyes become bright with anticipation, then she shook her head and replied. "But I can't have dinner with you."_

_It hurt to say that, but she had a very good reason for it, which she was about to explain when he replied. "Oh, I..."_

_She cuts him off. "I just don't think getting involved with a parent of one of my students is a good idea."_

_Besides thinking that he was married, her rule about that was one of the other reason's she knew it probably wasn't going to happen between them because by the time the school year was over, she could see him already moving on._

_His eyes became bright again as he replied. "Yeah, I understand." Then he smiled. "But when you aren't their teacher anymore?"_

_She smiled again and said. "Then I'm free to be with anybody."_

_"OK, then how about dinner on the last day of school?"_

_Christy's heart just melted, but then she shook her head again. "I don't know, I might have her again next year."_

_Christy knew that this was it, that the man of her dreams was no longer going to be available or probably won't even be interested if he had to wait two years to take her on a date, but she became surprised when he said. "I'll wait." She stood there speechless as he continued. "When you get that years calendar, schedule the dinner in pen."_

_As Brittany was walking up toward them, Christy cleared her throat and finally answered as everything inside of her was humming. "Ok, yeah, you got it."_

_Tyler smiled with a nod, looked at his daughter and asked. "You ready?"_

_Brittany nodded with a smile before looking at her teacher and saying. "Bye, Ms. Caine."_

_She smiled as she looked down at the little girl. "Bye, sweetie. Enjoy the rest of your day."_

_"You too."_

_After one more smile from Tyler, father and daughter walked out of her classroom, then she took a breath and headed back to her desk, she definitely needed to sit down after that interaction._

_End of flashback_

Even though they couldn't date for two years, they still became friends, though it was hard to hold back their attraction from one another. But once the last day of school ended on that second year, that night he took her out to dinner, and since then, they were 100% committed to one another.

In the beginning it was hard winning the heart of his daughter because it was one thing being her teacher, but it was another being daddy's girlfriend.  
But eventually Christy had gotten through that little girl's tough exterior and they became closer than ever, and when Christy became pregnant with her first child 2 years ago, Brittany actually welcomed her baby sister, Keira, with open arms.

Christy smiled bigger as she places her hand on her stomach while thinking of the little one that she was currently 2 months pregnant with before her eyes turned to the other man that she held dearest to her heart, her second oldest brother, C.J.

It wasn't that she disliked her other two brothers, or her little sister for that matter, she loved them all and would do anything for them, but whether it was because it started with just the two of them for a few years, or because of who she was named after, she really couldn't explain the connection she shared with him, she just knew that he was her brother no matter who his biological parents were.

When he told her more about her namesake than she had already known when she was seven, she could still remember the look in C.J.'s eyes, it was like he was afraid their bond and closeness would go away, and that she would look or act differently around him because they didn't share the same blood, but as he learned from the second the conversation was over, nothing changed for her, she still saw him as an older brother and loved him very much, even till this day.

Her thoughts this time get interrupted when her sister sits down next to her and asked. "Are you being like mom just now?"

Christy smiled with a chuckle, knowing what she meant by that, then she looked over at her sister and said. "I can't help it, seeing the family around us just makes my mind wander."

Sara-Elizabeth nodded as she also looked around until her eyes caught the man that was all hers, which he was a year younger and a cop on Kyle's squad, then her mind takes her back to their first meeting.

_Flashback_

_2 years ago_

_After Sarah-Elizabeth had finished her high school education, which like her sister, she too had gotten high honors and accepted an academic scholarship to Miami university. But then she did something that no other Caine child had done before her, she actually followed in their parents footsteps, more specifically her mother's, and became a bullet expert under the watchful eye of her mother._

_Calleigh and Horatio were a little surprised that it was Sarah-Elizabeth following in her footsteps, because if there was one child they actually thought would, it would be Christy since they were very similar to each other, but she had never wanted anything to do with the CSI thing, and the same with Josh, so in a way it was passed down to Sarah-Elizabeth. Not that they would have disowned her or any of their children if they hadn't followed in their career path, they just thought that one of them would, so they were a little happy when one of them did._

_Ever since Sarah-Elizabeth had gotten her degree and first started working at the lab, she didn't get to go out in the field very much, only when it was extremely busy and Calleigh needed another bullet expert to go to another crime scene. But she continued to do her job and not complain about the lack of field time she was getting, and that patience was rewarded on the anniversary of her second year._

_Calleigh had walked into the ballistics lab, which Sarah-Elizabeth was already there getting ready to analyze the bullets that was put on her desk earlier that morning, but stopped what she was doing when Calleigh spoke as she handed her the assignment sheet. "How about I do that, and you can go the primary crime scene."_

_She looked at her mother shocked. "Really?"_

_Calleigh smiled with a nod. "Yeah, go on, it's time to show them what you can do out there."_

_Sarah-Elizabeth nodded with a smile as she grabbed the assignment sheet from her before grabbing her kit and double checking to see if it was fully stocked on the supplies she needed, and as she was walking toward the door, Calleigh speaks again. "Sarah-Elizabeth?" She turned around to look at her mother as she continued. "Be safe out there."_

_She smiled and nodded again. "I will." After Calleigh gave her one more smile, she was out of the door._

_When she got to the crime scene and out of her vehicle with her kit, she started walking toward the crime scene tape, where she saw Kyle with a man wearing a cop uniform that was around 5'11 with short blond hair and hazel eyes, which she's never seen him before so she thought that he must be new to the force._

_Kyle smiled at his little sister and said. "So I see mom let you out of the lab."_

_She gave her brother a look that told him, she wasn't amused. "I've been out of the lab before, thank you very much."_

_He nodded with another smile. "Yeah, but not very often for the primaries."_

_"Well here is my shot to show that I can do them, got a problem with that?"_

_Kyle shook his head as he held up his hands in surrender. "No Ma'am."_

_She smiled as she looked at the man standing next to Kyle again, which he was looking at her, or more like staring, and she started to really look at him too, but before she could say anything, Kyle had cleared his throat, feeling something shift in the air. "Oh, sis, this is Cody Avant, he is new to the force."_

_Sarah-Elizabeth smiled as she held out her hand, he smiled in return as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Cody, I'm Sarah-Elizabeth, and I guess you know now that Kyle is my brother, specifically my eldest."_

_Cody nodded as he released her hand. "Nice to meet you too, and I did pick up on that."_

_Sarah-Elizabeth smiled, and after a few seconds of looking at each other, she turned her eyes away from him and spoke as she finally walked under the tape so she could do her job. "I better get to work, I'll see you."_

_They both said bye, and as she continued to walk, she could hear Kyle talking to Cody, or more like warning him. "Now listen Cody, I felt something between you and my sister, so if you go there, always remember she is my little sister, and I don't think I need to tell you what happens if you hurt her."_

_"No...No...Sir."_

_She heard a chuckle. "Don't worry, you can still call me Kyle."_

_She didn't hear anything else because she had walked into the house, but she couldn't help but mentally smile, hoping Cody will go there, because she could see something there too._

_End of Flashback_

It took three months for Cody to find the courage to finally ask her out, because not only did he feel intimidated by Kyle, which it may have not seem that he could provoke that much intimidation, Cody knew what guys would do to other guys if they get involved with a sister and they ended up getting hurt, but going through her other two brothers, especially C.J., and her parents seemed like a daunting task, but when he became fully ready, he accepted the challenge with his head held high.

It took a couple of months for the whole family, especially C.J., to accept that he was now dating the last Caine 'child', and since then, things had been great. He proposed to her a year after they got together, and six months after that they had gotten married, now they've been married the last three months.

Sarah-Elizabeth came back to the present when she heard her sister chuckling, she looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and Christy continued with a smile. "Stopping yourself from thinking about the ones you love isn't as easy as it looks, huh?"

Sarah-Elizabeth nodded with a chuckle of her own. "I guess not, and I guess we should have gone easier on mom when she would get those distant looks while thinking about the past." Christy nodded with a smile as she places her arm over her sister.

As the sisters continued to smile at one another, Horatio cleared his throat and spoke so everybody could hear him. "Alright everybody, the food and places are all set up outside, time to eat."

* * *

AN: I had to cut this chapter into another one so more flashbacks about the girls next chapter, and don't worry I hadn't forgotten about Josh, find out what's been going on with him. Please review.


	4. Reminiscing Part 4

AN: Thanks for the reviews and the support, here is the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Reminiscing Part 4

While most of the family started walking outside, Horatio walked over to his two daughters and smiled at them. "Can I escort you beautiful women to your seats?"

The girls smiled as they stood up from the couch, then after they each took his arm and kissed his cheeks, Christy replied with love in her eyes for her father. "It would be an honor, daddy."

Sarah-Elizabeth also agreed with the sentiment, and as they started walking toward the sliding door, Horatio couldn't help but let his mind wander on when he had to let them both go.

_Flashback_

_3 years ago_

_Since Horatio and Calleigh's house seemed like the spot the kids loved to get married at, their house was once again set up for a wedding, and this time it was for their oldest daughter._

_Horatio walked to the master bedroom and knocked._

_"Who is it?"_

_He smiled and replied. "Your father, can I come in?"_

_The door opened a second later and Brenda was in front of him with a smile. "Of course, dad." They all chuckled, then after giving his daughter-in-law a kiss on the cheek, he walked in the room before stopping his feet and staring at his beautiful daughter._

_Through the years he could see the outward resemblance between his wife and Christy, but seeing her right now, he saw it more than ever._

_Christy smiled a little shyly and asked softly. "So, how do I look, daddy?"_

_She didn't have her make-up on yet, but she was wearing the thin strap, knee-length, wedding dress and her hair was in place._

_Before he answered, Maggie, Brenda, Sarah-Elizabeth and Calleigh decided to leave the room so father and daughter can have their moment alone, and after they all kissed his cheek, they walked out of the room, shutting the door behind them._

_Horatio cleared his throat as he walked up to her, then he cupped her cheek with tears in his eyes. "So beautiful, honey, Tyler is one lucky guy."_

_Christy's eyes were also misting as she replied. "Thanks daddy, but I think I'm the lucky one."_

_He took a few minutes before he asked with a smile. "So you really want to do this, huh?"_

_Christy chuckled as she placed her hand on top of his that was still on her cheek. "I do daddy, I love him so much and he loves me."_

_Horatio nodded with a playful sigh before replying. "I figured you would by now since you guys made it this far."_

_She paused before speaking. "I tried daddy." He raised an eyebrow as she continued with a smirk and a little sympathy in her eyes, knowing how he must be feeling today. "To not get to this stage too fast, but it was inevitable."_

_Horatio smiled with a nod. "I know." Before bringing her daughter in her arms. "I love you, honey, and I'm so proud of you."_

_She wrapped her arms around her father and replied. "Thank you, and I love you too."_

_As they closed their eyes a few tears went down their cheeks, and after they pulled back a few seconds later, they cleared their throat as he cupped her cheek to wipe her tears away and continued. "I'll let you finish getting ready, then I'll see you downstairs so I can give my little girl away."_

_Christy nodded before he kissed her cheek, then after looking at her for a few seconds, he walked out of the room as a mixture of happiness and sadness washed over him._

_When it came to him walking her to her groom, they took their time, and when they reached the end of the aisle, he took her hand and kissed it before looking at Tyler, then he moved their hands over to him and said. "Take care of my little girl."_

_Tyler smiled as he took her hand from his very soon to be father-in-law. "With my life sir, you can count on that."_

_Horatio nodded with a smile, then after kissing his daughter's cheek, he walked over to the first seat in the front row and sat down next to his wife before she slipped her fingers through his, knowing exactly how he felt about today._

_It is so great to see your child go through the exciting stages of their lives, especially a wedding, but at the same time, letting them go can be a little difficult._

_He looked over at his wife and she gives him a small smile and squeezes his hand, then he leans over and kisses her cheek before watching his daughter marry the love of her life._

* * *

_3 months ago_

_After the youngest daughter, which happened to be the last Caine 'child' to get married, said her vows to her groom, they went and sat down at the tables that were set up on the deck to have some food and to hear speeches from the family, then after they were done and the newlyweds had their first dance, it was time for the father/daughter dance._

_Once the music started, Sarah-Elizabeth looked at her father and asked. "How are you doing, daddy?" She knew that as happy as she was, her father had to be a little sad to let his last child, especially daughter, go._

_Horatio gave her a smile and replied. "I'm so happy for you, Cody is a good match for you."_

_She raised an eyebrow as she asked. "But?"_

_He chuckled as he shook his head. "Could never get anything past you, must be the CSI in you." She smiled with a nod as he continued after a sigh. "But, it is a little sad to see not only my last child, but youngest daughter, go."_

_She nodded in understanding, then as she brings him in her arms, she whispered. "Just remember that no matter what, I'm always your little girl."_

_He smiled, he's been telling his girls that for years, as he ran his hand up and down her back, then after they pulled back from each other, he cups her cheek and said. "I love you honey, and you are absolutely right, you'll always be my little girl."_

_As the music stopped, he leaned down and kissed her forehead._

_When he pulled back again, she opened her eyes and replied. "I love you too, daddy."_

_They smiled at each other as Cody and Calleigh walked up to their significant others, then Horatio took his daughter's hand, kissed it and handed it off to Cody for the second time today, which he smiled at his father-in-law before taking his bride's hand so they could share another dance._

_Before the music started again, Calleigh puts her hand on her husband's shoulder and asked. "How are you doing, handsome?"_

_They started dancing and he replied as he was looking over her shoulder to see his kids and their significant others. "Overall, I'm pretty great. I mean our children are happy and in love, they gave us some beautiful grandchildren."_

_Before he continued, she speaks with a smile. "Possibly a few more in the future."_

_He smiled with a nod as he brings her closer. "Yeah. We also all have good health, and best of all." He kissed her head before finishing. "I have the love from the most beautiful woman in the world, outside of our daughters of course, and I know I'll never have to let her go. What more could I ask for?"_

_She smiled while she wrapped her arms around him, and as she places her cheek against his shoulder, she whispered. "Nothing, and you're right, handsome, you'll never have to let me go." He sighed in content as he held his wife in his arms and watched the people around him, feeling pretty lucky to have this wonderful, growing family._

_End of flashback_

He mentally shook his head as they finally stepped out on the deck, then once they got to one of the tables that was set up, he took Christy's hand and kissed it before handing it over to Tyler.

Tyler smiled at his father-in-law, took his wife's hand and helped her sit down before taking the seat that would put their 2 year old daughter in-between them while his oldest daughter was on the other side of him.

After Horatio repeated the action with Sarah-Elizabeth, he walked over to the other table that was set up, helped Calleigh to and in her seat before walking to his, but before he sat down, he grabbed his champagne glass and raised it up. "I would like to make a toast."

Before he could continue, there was a clearing of a throat in the doorway of the sliding door. "Got room for one more family?"

They all turned toward the door, then Calleigh smiled with tears in her eyes. "Josh!"

Josh smiled at his mother as she got off the chair and walked up to him, then she speaks again as she brings her third son into her arms. "I thought you weren't going to be here today." Calleigh was prepared to spend this holiday without one of her children because she thought that he would be staying at his in-laws, but seeing him here made her very happy and feeling complete.

Josh replied while he wrapped his arms around his mother. "We wanted to surprise you, sorry we are late."

Calleigh shook her head as she pulled back from his arms, then she cupped his cheek and looked into that face that was more like Horatio everyday. "You guys are here now, that's all that matters." He smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek, then walked out on the deck to greet the rest of the family while Calleigh greeted her last daughter-in-law and another grandson, William, who happened to be 3 years old.

After her daughter-in-law walked out on the deck with her son in her arms to say hi to the family, Calleigh turned and watched them with a growing smile.

Out of all the daughter-in-laws that she had gained, which don't get her wrong, she loved Maggie and Brenda very much, but Josh's wife held a special place in her heart because it was more than the simple fact that she made her son so happy, it was because she was Sara and Grissom's daughter, Bethany.

While she watched Josh's family get settled at the table where her and her husband was sitting, Calleigh's mind goes back to the day Josh made the announcement that shocked the family.

_Flashback_

_7 years ago_

_When Josh became 18 and he had to pick his college, he chose to not only leave the state of Miami, but across the country to go to the University of California, Berkeley to study engineering._

_He wasn't sure how they would take his career choice because he always felt that his interests were so different than everybody else's in the family, he even stopped playing organized sports after Middle School and gave back the basketball that C.J. had given him, so he could give it to one of his children because he figured they would get more use out of it. But the family, especially his parents, supported and even encouraged him to follow his heart. They didn't care what he wanted to do as long as it wasn't a crime and he was happy doing it._

_When he graduated from High School he became the first and only child of Horatio and Calleigh's to be named valedictorian, the others were very close,_  
_but he became the only one to have that honor, of course he picked on the older siblings a lot with that one. After he spent that last summer in Miami hanging out with family and friends, he started a new adventure, an adventure that he never expected would have lead him to a woman that he had known all his life, but only saw on rare and special occasions._

_At age 22, and starting his last year of College, Josh came home to visit the family for Thanksgiving, only he wasn't alone, he came with Bethany, which everybody but one family member figured she wanted to come and visit them, they just didn't realize there was more to it._

_As the whole family was sitting down at the dinner table in the dinning room, Calleigh looked up from her plate of food and smiled at Bethany. "It was nice of Sara and Grissom to let you come here for the holidays, I know how much having all their kids with them mean to them during this time." Bethany smiled a little before clearing her throat and taking a drink of her water._

_As she was setting the glass down, Kyle asked from his spot at the table. "Not that we aren't happy to see you, but what are you really doing here?"_

_They all looked at him as 24 year old Christy speaks. "Kyle!"_

_"I'm sorry, but something has to be up, I mean why would she come here and spend the special holiday with us and not her family."_

_Christy answered. "She's always been like family."_

_"I know, but..."_

_Josh cuts his older siblings off. "Ok stop it, I was planning on waiting till after dinner was done, but here I go." As the family's eyes turned to him, he continued. "Having Bethany here isn't just so she could visit the family, she's here because." He placed his hand on top of hers as he finished with a smile. "I've asked her to marry me and she said yes, so we wanted to come here tell you guys." The family looked at them completely shocked, which Kyle had a little smirk on his face because he was right something was going on, then after a few seconds of silence, Josh cleared his throat and asked. "So..."_

_But was cut off when C.J. tried to speak. "Wait...What?"_

_Calleigh then cuts him off by clearing her throat before speaking while moving her finger between them. "So, how long has this been going on?"_

_Josh and Bethany looked at each other, and she smiled at him with a nod, which he nodded back before looking at his mother. "Well as you all know Bethany was at Berkeley too, and one day we just happened to run into each other. Then we started to become better acquainted with one another until we became friends, and before she graduated we realized that our feelings for one another had grown beyond friendship, so we've been dating for 2 years now."_

_Calleigh nodded before looking at Bethany. "And your parents, did they..."_

_Bethany shook her head and replied. "They didn't know until last week, that's when they told me to come here with Josh so we could tell you as soon as possible."_

_Calleigh nodded again, then asked Josh. "So what does this mean, will you be staying out there or what?"_

_A part of Calleigh was always hoping that once their children go off to college, and if it was in a different city than the one she was living in, that they would come back eventually, so she was a little worried on what this development would mean because she knew Sara felt the same way about her children, and it wasn't like they could be in two places at once._

_Josh sighed as he continued. "We'll have to see what plays out, but the chances are high of us moving to Los Angeles after I graduate. Bethany has a transfer in place to work at the CSI lab there."_

_"I see." Calleigh then clears her throat as she gets up from her seat. "Excuse me." Before leaving the room._

_The family sat there in awkward silence, not sure what to do and still very shocked on the news, and before Horatio could get up from his seat, Josh shook his head as he stood up after letting go of Bethany's hand. "I'll go dad." Horatio nodded and got comfortable in his seat again as Josh walked out of the room._

_As he walked into the living room, his mother, standing in front of the sliding door to the deck, speaks. "I guess it was a foolish dream to have all my kids close to me after they go out and find themselves."_

_Josh shook his head as he stopped next to her. "It isn't foolish, mom, maybe a little unpractical, because I mean life is pretty..."_

_Calleigh cuts him off as she looked over at him. "Unpredictable and anything can change your plans for the future."_

_Josh smiled with chuckle. "Don't I know it, I never thought I would fall in love Bethany, it came out of nowhere." Then he looked at her with a serious face. "But I do and she is a wonderful woman, mom."_

_Calleigh turns them so they were face to face, then she cups his cheek and replied. "You don't have to sell me on her best qualities to make me fall in love with her, because I already know and I do, I don't think there is any doubt you'll have a wonderful life with her."_

_He looks at her a little confused and asked. "So wait a minute, marrying her isn't the issue here?"_

_Calleigh smiled with a shake of her head. "I'll admit I'm kind of shocked, but no, marrying her isn't the issue, I'll just miss you. I know we'll see each other on holidays, but it isn't the same."_

_Josh nodded with a smile as he took his mother's hand off his cheek, then he brings her in his arms. "I'll miss you too mom, but I promise I'll keep in touch as much as I can." Calleigh nodded with a sigh, knowing she had to let him do this._

_After they held one another for a few seconds they pull back, then she sniffled as she cupped his cheek again. "Do you know how proud I am of you?"_

_His eyes was misting a little as he asked. "Really?"_

_She looked at her son confused on why he asked that. "Of course, did you really think I wasn't?"_

_He sighed before replying. "I don't know, I mean Kyle went out and defended our country for 10 years, C.J. won multiple championships on every level he played basketball and ended up being a doctor so he could save lives, Christy is teaching the next generation, and Sarah-Elizabeth is a future CSI, following in yours and dad's footsteps, and me..."_

_She cuts him off as she ran her thumb up and down his cheek and looked into his blue eyes, his father's eyes. "Are learning how to build and design things that could be around for a very long time, that is nothing to lower your head at, it is a wonderful accomplishment, so yes, I'm very proud of you and I love you so much."_

_She wiped a few tears off his cheek before she brings him in her arms again, and he replied with emotion as he held his mother. "I love you too, mom."_

_When they pull back from one another again, they wiped the remaining tears away before Calleigh speaks again. "We better go in there so I can do a better job at welcoming a new daughter in our family." Josh smiled with a nod as he placed his hand on the small of his mother's back before they walked back toward the dinning room._

_When they made it back into the room, the family stood up from their seats as Calleigh walked over to Bethany, then she stopped in front of her before cupping her cheek and looking into her blue eyes. "Bethany, through the years I've seen you grow into this beautiful, wonderful woman, and I know your parents are proud of you. Just know I'm proud of you too, especially for finding something so special in my son that you would want to share your life with him, a life I believe will be very good for you guys." Calleigh cleared her throat and finished. "So what I should have done in the first place was say, welcome to the Caine family, we are proud to have you."_

_Bethany's eyes started to mist over as she spoke with emotion. "Thank you." Besides her own family, she admired the Caine family more than anything, and was very honored to be welcomed in to it. Calleigh nodded as she wiped the young woman's tears off her cheeks while she continued. "I want you to know that I love your son very much, we just didn't expect it to happen."_

_Calleigh smiled as she removed her hand. "But that's life, we know." She looked at the family as she finished. "Don't we guys."_

_They all chuckled with a nod as they walked up to Bethany, and before they all welcomed her in the family, Calleigh kissed her cheek and stepped away._

_After Horatio had his turn in welcoming her in the family, he walks over to his wife, puts his arm over her shoulders while she wrapped her arms around his waist, then after kissing her head, they watched their youngest son with his fiancée, and they don't think they have ever seen him as happy as he was in this moment, so they were going to make sure they call the Grissom's to thank them for bringing her into the world so she could be the light in their son's life._

_End of Flashback_

Calleigh cleared her throat before walking back to her table, then after she sat down, Horatio grabbed his champagne again, held it up and spoke with a smile. "After that wonderful interruption, let me start over." They chuckled before he spoke again. "I would like to make a toast." As everybody grabbed their various drinks, including the older grandchildren who knew what was going on, he continued after clearing the emotion from his voice. "To family, happiness and love, Marry Christmas everybody." They all repeated his words before taking a sip of their drinks.

When Horatio sat back down in his seat, and before he started eating, he looked across the table, and when his eyes caught his beautiful wife's, they smiled at each other, happy beyond words to have their whole family here, even the ones they thought that wouldn't be. Calleigh was going to have to give the Grissom's a call to thank them for giving up this family time with them.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed it, next chapter is the last of the story and the series. Please review.


	5. Started with us

AN: Thank you for the reviews, here is the last chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Started with us

After dinner, and when the dishes were put in the dishwasher and whatever extra food that they had left was put away, the family that wasn't in the living room was in there now, which it may have been crowder than it was when the kids were younger, but nobody was complaining, they rather have a full house of family than nothing at all.

After a few minutes of talking, Jessica walks up to her grandpa and asked. "Can we open presents?"

Before he could talk though, C.J. speaks to his daughter. "Honey..."

But before he could object, she gives him those eyes, her mother's eyes, and asked softly. "Please, daddy?"

C.J. sighed and said. "Ok, we can open one now."

The younger kids cheered as Brenda whispered. "Softy." To him.

He smiled as he looked at his wife. "I blame you, she has your eyes." Brenda tried to hide her blush as she looked down at her hands while the family said aww and chuckled, then after kissing his wife on the cheek, he stood up from his spot on the couch and walked to the tree.

Once he grabbed and handed a present for each of the kids, Sarah-Elizabeth asked. "C.J., can you grab the one that is marked for mom and dad from me and Cody." C.J. nodded, then after finding it, he walked to his parents with the present before grabbing a present for everybody else.

After the kids took their turn opening their gifts, the grown-ups took their turn, then everybody looked toward Horatio and Calleigh, and Christy said. "Ok mom, dad, what did you get?"

Calleigh concentrated on opening the gift, then after taking the wrapping paper off, she opens the small box and pulls out an ornament, but it wasn't just any ornament, it was baby shoes. Everybody who knew what that meant, gasped as they looked at Sarah-Elzabeth and Cody, which they were both smiling with a nod.

B.J. looks at his grandma and asked. "Why did you get baby shoes, grandma?"

Calleigh smiled as she stood up from the love seat, and answered his question as she walked toward her youngest child. "Because my last baby is having a baby of her own."

Ever since Calleigh and Horatio had gotten their first baby shoe ornament from the kids, it has been a tradition, that's why the tree had so many baby shoes hanging on it, and once a name is figured out, it is painted on the shoes.

Cody helped Sarah-Elizabeth stand up, then mother and daughter hugged. "Congratulations, honey."

Sarah-Elizabeth had a few sniffles as she replied. "Thank you mom, I just hope I do as good of a job as you did with us."

Calleigh ran her hand up and down her daughter's back before pulling back and cupping her cheek. "I'm sure you're going to be just fine, I have faith in you." She looked over her shoulder to look at Cody and continued. "Plus, you'll have this guy to help you."

Cody smiled as he placed his hand on the small of Sarah-Elizabeth's back. "You got it Ma'am."

They chuckled, and after Calleigh gave her daughter another hug and kiss, she gave one to her son-in-law, including a congratulations, then while Calleigh walked to the tree to put the ornament in its place, the rest of the family followed through on their congratulations.

After Horatio did his congratulating, he walked up to his wife, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, kissed her head and whispered. "Another grandchild, sweetheart."

And with Bethany being 4 months pregnant, they'll get three more grandchildren around the same time, and they love it.

She nodded with tears in her eyes before looking at her husband. "Wonderful, isn't it?"

He nodded with his eyes equally misting up. "It sure is."

After pecking her on the lips, he brings her in his arms for a hug, but the two person hug didn't stay that long because Kyle, C.J., Christy, Josh and Sarah-Elizabeth gathered around their parents and hugged them too, which made everybody laugh, it also made the parents feel warm and loved.

Once everybody pulled out of the hug, they went back to their spots and sat down to have a little family time while the older grandkids played with each other and their new toys, and the younger grandkids were being held and passed around every few minutes so they could take turns holding them.

* * *

After a couple of hours went by, Mandy asked if she could spend the night with her grandparents, which it snowballed into all the older grandkids wanting to spend the night too before Josh commented that why don't they have the whole family stay since him and his little family were staying here until Sunday before they have to go back to Los Angeles.

They all looked at Horatio, then Horatio looked at Calleigh, knowing it was ultimately her choice, of course he would love to have them all here, but it was up to his wife.

Calleigh didn't even hesitate. "My whole family under the same roof for the first time in years, is that even a question that needs to be answered?" She smiled so bright it could have rivaled the sun if it wasn't night time, then she continued. "We'll make it work, I would love for you guys to spend the night, it's up to all of you though."

Significant others looked at one another, and one by one they smiled with a nod, then C.J. looked at his mother and said. "Then I guess you have a packed house for the night."

The grandkids cheered while Calleigh sniffled, then she looked at the older grandkids and said. "Alright gang, let's go make up the beds."

They nodded before Brittany, B.J., Katie, Mandy and Jessica followed their grandmother upstairs to help.

When they were out of the room, Horatio looked at his family with love and pride. "Thank you guys, you just made her Christmas Eve more special."

The Caine 'kids' smiled as Kyle spoke. "It is no problem, dad."

They all nodded in agreement to Kyle's words.

* * *

Once Calleigh and the grandkids came back downstairs, they set up the sleeping arrangements, which were as followed: The older grandkids were going to share a room, and since they only had three extra bedrooms after the grandkids took one, C.J. and Brenda, and Christy and Tyler were setting up their 'beds' in the living room, but they didn't mind too much, and the younger kids were going to be in whatever room each of their parents would be in.

After the sleeping arrangements were set up, they enjoyed some Christmas movies before the kids had to go to sleep, then a few hours later, Horatio and Calleigh called it a night, so after kissing them and wishing them a goodnight, Horatio puts his hand on the small of his wife's back and they started walking toward the stairs, and as they were walking up them, they heard laughter, which it warmed their hearts to hear that for the first time in a long time with all of them together.

When they made it to their room, they shut the door, then Horatio cups her cheek when he saw that she had tears in her eyes. "You ok, sweetheart?"

She sniffled while waving off his concern. "I'm fine, don't mind the weeping old lady, she's just happy that her family is back in the house, even if it's only one night."

He chuckled as he wiped her tears away. "Weepy? maybe, but old? I don't think so."

She looked into his sparkling blue eyes as she smiled. "You're too kind, handsome."

He shook his head as he leaned down and pecks her on the lips before replying. "Only stating the truth."

She gives him another smile before walking toward the dresser to grab her night clothes, and after grabbing them, she looked at the family photo that she was looking at earlier today. "This really happened to us, didn't it?"

After wishing one day that she could build a family that was filled with so much love, it was hard to imagine that her dream had come true and then some.

Horatio walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, looked at the photo and whispered with emotion. "It did sweetheart, this family is all yours and no one is taking it away from you."

She sniffled as she amended his words while turning around in his arms. "Ours, handsome, our family." She knew he had also wished for a family like this, and she wasn't going to take all the credit for what they had built together.

He smiled with his eyes misting. "Our Family."

She cupped his cheek before brining his face down to her level so they could kiss, and after a few pecks, she whispered. "I love you." Before bringing him in her arms.

He holds her too him while he whispered back. "I love you too."

After holding one another for a few minutes in silence, they pulled back, and after another kiss, they went through their nightly rituals before climbing in bed and wrapping their arms around one another. Once they gave each other one more kiss, they closed their eyes and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

A few hours later

When Calleigh opened her eyes a few hours later, she realized she was a little thirsty, so after moving her husband's arm from her waist, she quietly got out of bed and grabbed her robe to put over her night clothes before walking out of the room and down the hall. When she made it to the stairs, the living room light was off so she figured they had decided to go to sleep so she walked down the stairs and through the living room quietly.

Once she made it into the kitchen, she was kind of surprised that one 'child' of hers was still awake. "You ok, C.J.?"

C.J. jumped a little, surprised of his mother's voice, then smiled as he watched her get a bottle of water from the fridge. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

After shutting the refrigerator door, she walked over to the kitchen table and sat down next to her son, then asked. "Anything particular?"

He shook his head as he took a sip from his water bottle. "Not really." She nodded before she took a sip of her water, then he asked after a pause. "Did I ever tell you thank you?"

Calleigh smiled as she places her hand on his left hand. "Lots of times, honey."

He shakes his head. "I don't mean just for taking care of me, but moving us here, I don't think I have before."

"Well if I remember correctly you weren't very happy at first."

"I think I do remember that." After taking another sip of his water, he continued. "I also remember you calling it a new adventure, and you promised we were going to go through it together, no matter what."

She nodded with tears in her eyes, then replied. "And we did, all of this started with us."

He smiled with a nod. "Yeah it did." Then he smirked. "But that 'us' didn't stay an 'us' very long."

Calleigh chuckled quietly before replying. "Well it isn't all my fault, I wasn't expecting to fall in love so fast, so sue me."

He also chuckled a little, then shook his head. "No, I'll give you pass, because I think he fell in love just as fast."

She cups his cheek with her free hand while replying. "And not just with me."

C.J. had tears in his eyes when he spoke again. "We've come a long way, haven't we?"

"We have and it has been more than I could have expected." She cleared her throat before finishing. "The only thing I wish, is that..."

She trials off, but he knew what she was trying to say. "I know, I wish she could have been here too. I just hope she would have been happy with how I turned out."

She ran her thumb up and down his cheek while speaking with emotion. "You are a wonderful man, a loving husband and father, not to mention one of the best doctors in Miami. Any mother would be proud of you, and that includes me."

After wiping a few more tears off her son's cheek, she gets off her chair and wraps her arms around his shoulders, which he wraps his arms around her waist and whispered. "I love you, mom, and thank you for everything."

Calleigh turned her head and kissed his temple before replying. "You're so welcome and I love you too, C.J."

After a few minutes, they pull back from each other, then after cupping his cheek again to wipe the remaining tears off, she removed her hand and kissed his head before stepping back. "We better get some sleep, you know the kids will be up bright and early to finish opening their presents."

C.J. chuckled as he stood up. "Oh, the joys of kids."

She smiled while looking into his eyes, knowing how he truly felt about his kids. "Yeah, but you wouldn't trade them for anything."

C.J.'s eyes get bright as he replied with love. "Not for one second."

Calleigh's eyes were equally bright as she agreed with him, and after he kissed her on the cheek, she grabbed her water bottle before saying. "Goodnight, honey, see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, mom, see you in the morning."

After a smile, she walked out of the kitchen with him following her while they both felt that the late night chat felt like old times too, so in her mind, tonight was more perfect than she could have predicted.

When she made it back to the master bedroom, she sets her water bottle on her nightstand before crawling back into bed to lay next to her husband, then a few seconds later his arm wrapped around her waist from behind and he whispered, sleepily."You ok, sweetheart?"

She smiled as she slipped her fingers through his. "I'm fine, handsome, go back to sleep."

"Ok, goodnight, love you."

She snuggled her back into his chest as he tightened his hold on her while she whispered. "I love you too."

A few seconds later she felt his breathing had changed, indicating he was fast asleep again, then she looked at the family photo on her nightstand, which was different than the one on her dresser, the kids were younger in this one, before closing her eyes.

As she fell asleep, her last thought was they have definitely come a long way since the move to Miami, which is a move she'll never look back and regret because her life had started here, and she might even say on the first day she looked into the blue eyes of the man she loves more than anything, it has been a wonderful life.

* * *

AN: Wow, seven months and twelve stories later, the series is now complete, and for it not being a planned series, I think it was pretty good, in fact one of my favorite series that I have shared, I hope you guys all think so too.  
I want to thank many of you for sticking by me from the first chapter of the first story to the last chapter of this story, your constant reviews and support have kept the series going. Just know that I may be done with the series, but that doesn't mean I'm done with Ducaine.  
I hope you all enjoy the rest of your the week, have a happy and safe new years, and I'll hopefully have something new up sometime next year, so if you enjoyed my stories so far, be sure to be on the lookout for more. Take care, and for one last time in the series, please review.


End file.
